Mine
by 1xlottiex1
Summary: Syler wants to get out and take what is rightfully his, and with Peter begging for it he might just get what he wants! AU- Very, 'M' to be honest if I could upload it onto AofOO, I would and probably should.


"Speech"  
_'Thought'  
_**'Shared/overheard Thought' **

* * *

The slightly smaller man landed on the couch, where a gasp left his exited mouth, before the lips where captured in a slow tempting kiss. When his lips left his smaller captives mouth and traveled south, so did his hands, one lightly caressing the male, the other moving farther behind the man towards a deeper goal.

"Gabriel..ll..nmpph" The moan that escaped him was, to Syler, nothing short of sinful, and the way those glistening, dilated dark-brown eyes gazed at him, dear God, it was hard restraining himself to being just Gabriel Gray, it felt like it was slowly killing him.

"Shuusshh, Pete, it will get better." Soothing him with words, while his fingers (with the help of a cleaning -or anti-filth- ability he picked up of a rather unwilling guy back in Georgia, along side a shape-shifting ability that he picked up of the rather attractive dark-haired man moaning beneath him, the bottle of lube also helped,) slowly loosened the tight entrance in front of him. The heat, oh that heat around his fingers, how he wanted to just shove himself inside the man, frig being gentle, but Syler couldn't do that no because Gabriel Gray had to be gentle because it was Peter's first time. 'Well, it's not like he would heal or anything.' he thought sarcastically.

He could feel Peter loosen slowly beneath him, too slowly.

* * *

"Gabri, nmnnm. P..plea..sse," Peters moans increased in pitch as he tried to force those wonderful fingers deeper inside. So close, he was so close.  
_'No!' _His eyes flashed open at the loss of those ever so pleasurable fingers, only to moan helplessly at the sight above him; lightly tanned hard abs with just the tiniest patch of hair in the middle, looking downwards to follow a dark trail of hair leading down the middle of his pelvis, to the eight and a half insh cock, leaking out pre-come. A deep groan responded to his moan and as his eyes returned to his lovers face, he was met with those black eyes, so wild, looking so close to insanity, so close to losing control- staring straight into his soul, reminding him of whom the God above him truly was, "Syler,"

A flash of freedom and excitement crossed behind those lidded dark eyes before the restraint shattered.

* * *

Syler removed his fingers from Peter seeing him almost at his peak, just as he himself almost was. There was one thing he wanted to do before he came. Positioning himself above his lover. Those eyes stared at him with such desperation, such need! He watched as Peter's eyes wondered down his 6'ft 2 frame, feeling the man become harder beneath him (If Possible,) then hearing him moan as he saw how hard 'Gabriel' was.

He felt his body's need to dominate, to possess and control. He groaned deeply. Syler needed to be let out, fully. He watched as dark-brown eyes saw him, truly saw him. He watched curiously, as those eyes widened in realization and then coated over in lust. He watched as Peter tilted his head back and moaned HIS name, his true name in pleasure and acceptance of the pain to come.

Syler froze, eyes brigtened in realization. _'He wants me, he is hard and begging for ME.' _

A slow smirk made its way across his face, a look that made the body under him shiver. Any remnants of Gabriel Gray vanished in that moment. 'Mine.' He thrust deeply into that tight, pink tunnel. Peters startled cry Was unheard due to Syler's much louder moan. Oh, the feeling of being surrounded by such willing heat, but he would not be the first to come, no. He felt Peter try to move against him, yet the craving for power, to dominate his pray overwhelmed him. A hand wrapped around Peters throat holding him down. Terrified, yet oh-so-lustful eyes connected with his own, his hand tightened minutely, Peters breaths came out in faster more rugged pants, while his eight insh cock begged for attention. **'Mine.' **

* * *

Peter did not know what would happen when he acknowledged Syler, well he certainly knew now. The pulsating cock in his arse, was just asking to be ridden, almost literally. Yet whenever he tried to move the hand tightened, which didn't help matters it just turned him on further. A growled thought that was not his own resonated in his head; **'Mine.'** Almost like he was temporarily shocked out of his lustful state, he glanced up into those eyes, not entirely to sure when he had closed them. If they could have those eyes would have taken his breath away, along with his remaining sanity. The eyes of a wild animal drank him in, every shift, every rushed breath. Suddenly Peter realized what was happening and he bared his neck in submission. The hand around his neck loosened, thrusts of that induced Ecstasy shot through his system in time to the pounding he was receiving, alighting every pleasure nerve they could find. Unintelligible moans escaped his mouth, alongside cries of desire and worship. A fist enclosed around him tugging and pumping, teeth enclosed around his neck biting down at just the right moment, white-hot warmth shot through him and splattered across their chests, soon after a similar eruption filled him, exhaustion and sleep followed.

* * *

This was a dream I woke up to this morning at 5:30am and just had to type it up. Although I wasn't a fan yesterday. Well I am now. Hope you enjoyed it. Quite random but hey it's a dream, I also had another involving a dark Claire, with both of the above. So do you think I should write that one up or not? Review? Also yes it's a homosexual story I know, piss off if you don't like it I personally do not give one about your opinions, in that regard. Oh and just a side comment the term 'gay' before you use it, go look up its definition. Thank you. **Copyright for this story goes to me. Copyright for the characters used goes to the writer of Heroes, I guess.**

(04/09/2012 - English dates.)

Sorry about the late upload!


End file.
